Groot
Groot is a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy. He is a Flora Colossus from Talhunia. Groot was created by Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and Dick Ayers. Appearances Marvel Cinematic Universe ''Guardians of the Galaxy Groot descends from a race of walking flora and resembles a sentient tree. Despite his strange appearance and limited communication skills, Groot proves to be a valuable ally and a loyal friend -- not only to his fellow bounty hunter Rocket but to the rest of the Guardians of the Galaxy as well. After trying unsuccessfully to capture to Star-Lord, the duo went to jail with Gamora and Star-Lord. Immediately alongside Gamora, Star-Lord and Drax makes a plan to escape to Kyln, without notice Groot initiates the escape. The group starts a battle with the guards in which they are victorious. During the meeting with the Collector, the Collector was very interested in Groot, and asked that after his death he could study his body, to which Groot agreed. Groot was responsible for saving Drax, who was beaten by Ronan. During the Battle on Xandar, the Dark Aster was badly damaged when Rocket crashed it with the Milano. Groot created a protective shield with his body. Rocket begged him not to do so, and Groot wiped a tear from Rocket's face and said, "We are Groot." After that, his body is destroyed by the explosion of Dark Aster. After his sacrifice, Groot was reborn (as a sapling) and is seen dancing with the music "I Want You Back" by "The Jackson 5", freezing whenever Drax looked his way. Marvel Animated Universe The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Groot appears along with the rest of the Guardians in "Michael Korvac" searching for the cosmic fugitive Korvac. This version is very large, nearly the size of a tree, and shows the ability to regenerate himself at will. Ultimate Spider-Man Groot is an sentient alien plant who spends most of his time within a pot of soil. He appears to have a limited vocabulary, but his team mates can understand him. He can grow into a giant humanoid tree like being with superhuman strength. He is a leading member of the Guardians of the Galaxy alongside Star-Lord, Drax the Destroyer, Rocket Raccoon and Gamora and Nova. The Guardians battle the Chitauri an alien race led by Korvac. When Rocket Raccoon's ship is pulled into the Chitauri ship, Rocket fakes surrender so that they can free the captive Guardians of the Galaxy members. Afterwards, Spider-Man discovers that the Chitauri are planning to destroy the Earth. The Guardians plan to run the Chitauri ship into the sun while fighting the Chitauri forces. When their tactic does not work, the Guardians end up making their way towards the Dark Matter Cannon. While Nova and Spider-Man head to the Dark Matter Cannon, the Guardians fight the Chitauri and Korvac. After Korvac is defeated by Groot, Nova destroys the Dark Matter Cannon and the Chitauri ship is destroyed. Avengers Assemble Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Video Games Disney INFINITY Groot appears alongside the rest of the Guardians in the Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition Guardians of the Galaxy Play-set by protecting Knowhere from Ronan the Accuser and his Sakaaran forces. Guardians of the Galaxy: The Universal Weapon'' Gallery Trivia *Late actor Michael Clarke Duncan recorded his lines for Groot shortly before his death in September 2012. According to Brian Michael Bendis, this was Duncan's last job. External Links *Groot on Ultimate Spider-Man Wiki Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy characters Category:Plants Category:Deceased characters Category:Superheroes Category:Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Animated characters Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes characters Category:Giants Category:Monsters Category:Avengers Assemble characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Heroes Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. characters Category:Silent characters Category:Those brought back to life Category:Bounty hunters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers characters Category:Adults